Take Your Aim
by LuckyLittleTurtle
Summary: Skye hates guns, so Ward helps her through the new lesson.


Skye hates guns. She hates the loud bang that followed after you pull the trigger. The way your body jerks back as soon as the bullets leave and starts flying toward its target. She hates that they can kill people (not that she was planning on killing anyone anytime soon). But before you can use guns, you have to learn how to use them. And that's what Skye was doing, with Ward.

They decided to have practice early in the morning. This was the lesson Skye was least excited for, but not because it was early in the morning, (okay, that might of played a part of it) but because they had to use guns, and Skye hated guns. 'Everyone should just go back to using swords, like the ancient times.' She thought.

They were settled in a different room today, not one Skye has ever seen before. The walls, she could tell, were sound proof. A couple dozen feet away stood four targets. She knew what she had to do today, shoot all four targets and you move onto the next lesson. She didn't know if she could shoot one target, let alone four.

Turning around, she noticed Ward place a suitcase on a table and open it. She knew what was inside, but she still prayed for it to be a Taser, or maybe even a sling shot. But before she knew it, Ward had turned around holding an average pistol in his hand.

"You'd think for Agents, there would be better guns." Skye smirked, watching him walk closer to her.

"There are. We're just starting you off with something simple. We can't be giving you some powerful gun and having you shoot everyone here, can we?" Ward chuckled back, coming to a stop when he reached Skye.

"And I can't shoot someone with that?" Pointing to the gun Ward had handed out to her, she took it and placed it at her side.

"No, you can. It just won't be as worse." Ward walked back to the table and picked up another gun for himself.

Skye turned back around and faced the targets. She might as well get this over with so they can move onto something more exciting than this. She slowly lifted the gun up and used her free hand to cup over the other one that was holding the gun. Holding the gun as far away from her as possible, she got ready to shoot.

"That's great, Skye. Maybe try to hold your arms up a little higher, though." Ward commented, walking back over and standing beside Skye, having his own gun in his hand.

Skye listened to the advice and followed it. She slowly lifted her arms up so they were leveled with her chest, and placed her finger around the trigger.

"Okay good, now see that red mark on the guy's chest, that's what you want to aim for."

The targets, Skye thought, looked kiddish. They were adult sized human figures, with black everywhere and a big red dot in the center of their chest. They were something you'd find in a store, and not something you'd find special agents using.

Slowly she brought the gun leveled with that targets chest, and took a step back. She was trying to calm her nerves that were riling up inside her body, causing her hands to shake.

"Alright, that's good. Shoot whenever you're ready." Ward spoke, examining Skye's posture and handling of the gun.

Five minutes past and Skye still wasn't ready. She just stood there, shaking. Skye cursed herself every time her hands moved and her vision on the target messed up.

"Are you gonna shoot?" He asked, checking his watch. "I was kinda hoping we could get breakfast afterwards." He finished, rocking on his feet.

"I can't Ward." Skye rasped out, gripping the gun tight.

"What do you mean you can't? Just pull the trigger, I don't think they're broken, I had them checked-"

"I can't! I can't shoot the gun. It's loud and I don't like loud noises. Ward." Skye tried her best to get out of this lesson, honestly she did. But ward wasn't having it.

"C'mon Skye, it's not that bad it's just a two-second bang and then it's over." He reassured, stepping behind Skye.

"No, it's not that. It's-"

"Do you want me to help?" Ward asked behind her, placing his gun on the floor and grabbing the back of her arms.

"What?" Skye gasped, shocked at the feeling of him touching her.

"I'll help, watch."

Ward lifted her arms up to their original position and grabbed her over hand to wrap around the gun handle to support her arm the gun was in. Slowly, he grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back slightly, so her feet were spread apart.

"Okay, so when I say shoot, you shoot." Ward commented, taking his hands and wrapping them around Skye's hands.

"Ward-"

"No, you can do it. Skye it's easy. Please try." He whispered in her ear, rubbing the pads of his thumps over her hand.

Feeling comfort at the sudden action, she relaxed into Ward. Slowly, she wrapped her finger back around the trigger and debated if she should pull it or not.

"Skye," Ward continued to whisper, "Pull it on the count of three."

Slowly, Skye took a depth breath and prepare herself. She never in her life thought she would be able to shoot a gun, but somehow, someway, Ward made it possible.

"Okay, alright. On the count of three." Skye agreed, waiting for Ward to count.

"Okay, ready?" Seeing Skye nod, he took a deep breath and counted.

"One."

Skye mentally prepared herself, shaking off all of the nervousness and anxiety that was piling up on her.

"Two."

Before she knew it, she tightened her finger on the trigger and aligned herself with the target.

"Three."

Skye closed her eyes and pulled the trigger, hard. Before she could fully understand what was happening, her body jolted back slightly, and a low ring was stuck in her ears from the bang. Skye reopened her eyes, and took a deep breath.

"Skye! You did it!" Ward laughed, pulling himself from Skye and taking the gun from her shaking hands.

"I did it. Ward, I shot a gun. I did it!" Skye was excited, she finally faced her fears. Her biggest fear, and she conquered it.

"You did, didn't you?" He smiled, and walked back over to the table and placed the gun back in the case.

"That was actually pretty fun. We should do it again." Skye had adrenaline running through her veins and flowing through her body,

"Okay, but before you get a head of yourself, we should go eat. I'm starving." Ward smiled, reaching out for Skye's hand.

Skye took it without question, and tightened her grip on it. Now that she thought about it, she was hungry.

"After though? We'll come back and finish?" Skye asked. She never thought in a million years that she would be asking to shoot a gun, let alone shoot it again.

"Yeah, why not. The faster you learn how to shoot, the faster we'll be done with this lesson." Ward smiled and started walking toward the door.

Together they went for breakfast, hand in hand.

Skye felt like a changed person, but to everyone else all she did was shoot a gun. No one would know the fear she faced, and how Ward helped her through it.


End file.
